Backpacking and day adventures are popular past times for many, getting away from the busyness of one's life for a retreat to the outdoors. Packing for such trips typically involves positioning several items in a perceived organized manner within one or two compartments of a backpack or daypack. Depending upon the type of outdoor retreat at hand, the packed items typically take-up all the limited space available in the backpack. Keeping the items organized within ones backpack and remembering where each item is located is difficult and can progressively become more difficult throughout the time of the retreat. For example, several instances within a given day, one will typically need to locate one or two items within the backpack. Each instance can result in removing a majority of one's items from the backpack until the desired items are located. The time spent locating desired items and then re-packing the items in the backpack is a cumbersome process that can result in frustration and, at the least, results in time lost from more enjoyable activities during the outdoor retreat.